


Finite

by MundaneMatthew



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneMatthew/pseuds/MundaneMatthew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The halls of Wammy's has produced many stories for many people. But the ones that matter most are the ones that came first. The ones at the beginning. The ones that were covered up, thrown away and forgotten. the First.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finite

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore B and A being together and it's been a long time since I wrote a fic for my favored otp. I've always seen them as being friends/best friends and lovers at some point and I like to write little things about them growing up together in such a terrible place.   
> Sorry if it starts off slowly. I'm a bit rusty. But enjoy!  
> Please note that the A depicted is my interpretation and roleplayed version of him. Since there's not much to go on.   
> Also, I have not read LABB. Therefore my interpretation of B may be considered OOC for you.

"A cage can have a plush bed and a lavish couch but it still remains a cage."  
\- Anonymous

While the years had passed and aged its captive, the iron cage that stood on the edge showed very few signs of the time. If the gates that protected the secrets behind it could speak there would be no whispers or conversation, but shrieks and screams of horror in tongues no man could ever understand, nor would they want to.  
Before the many generations had wore it down and given its halls the stories it wished to tell but they were desperate to keep locked up tight, there had been a time where the worst of happenings was a scrape, a bruise, or the feared loss of points on the latest examination. It was a strenuous and simultaneously peaceful time. The calm before the collapse. A time that would later be shrouded in so much fog, rumor and mistruth that not many remained who knew what had really happened.  
And like most stories go, this one starts at the beginning, with the First children, the First generation, and the First letters. 

"Here we are. This is going to be your room from now on. You'll meet your room mate soon.. as soon as we locate him."  
"Who is he?"  
"The second child. You'll know him as B."  
"Oh."  
"Now, who are you?"  
"I'm Ali-.. I'm A, Sir."  
"Good. That's all you are now, understand? You are A. No one else."  
".. yes Sir."  
"Very well, go inside and.. get comfortable I guess. Make yourself at home. When the bell chimes five times, dinner will be served. You remember where the dining hall is from earlier? You will go down there and get your food. We expect you to eat there, but I suppose nothing can stop you from taking it to your room. However, if you get mice in your room, you'll be in trouble."  
"I-I understand."  
"Right.. I'll return with your class schedule some time this afternoon. Goodbye then."  
"Okay. I'll um.. see you later."  
Left on his own, still reeling from the abandonment swirling in his stomach, the boy entered what was now his, or rather, somewhat his, room.   
It was plain and modest, fairly large. A decent sized window settled on the far wall and two beds on either side, each with a matching bedside table and small dresser. Another door on the left lead to the bathroom, which was also a nice size all things considering.  
It was clean and the cool breeze from the England weather was actually a bit refreshing. It could be worse, and he reminded himself of that as he shuffled inside and quietly closed the door behind himself.  
He could tell from the mess of sheets on the one bed that it was already occupied and quickly figured out which was going to be his. He sat down on the edge, toes barely touching the floor, and let out a soft sigh.  
"Is he gone yet?"  
With a startled yelp, 'A' jerked back, pulling his feet up onto the bed and scooting away until his back touched the wall.   
"W-Who's there?!"  
Beneath him he heard rustling, until at the edge of his bed appeared a thick mess of black hair. The head attached to the hair became visible after a fair bit more of scuffling and the suspicious one turned out to be nothing more than another boy.   
He looked to be a few years older than A himself and of course was much taller, but that apparently didn't stop him from climbing around underneath beds. Apart from his stark black hair, he had fair skin with little color to it, and dark brown eyes. It didn't look as if he'd slept in a while but he didn't show any other signs of being tired. He was almost like a scruffy dog that'd spent the night playing in the thicket and now had to be groomed.  
"Who are you?" He asked quietly, hugging his knees to his chest as the boy dusted himself off with a frown.  
He turned himself around to face him, fixing him with a strange look before stretching out a hand. "B."  
B? So this was the one who Roger had been looking for? Did they just not check under beds?  
Slowly letting his legs go, he climbed forward and took the offered hand, shaking it with the feeble measure of strength he possessed.   
"Well.. I'm A I guess."  
"You guess? Don't know who you are? Not off to a great start you know~"  
"It.. it's not like that.. It's just.."  
"Hard to go from being you to being a letter?"  
He nodded, letting go of 'B's hand in order to push himself onto his feet. "Have you been here long?"  
"Long enough."   
A frowned, hands gathering his sleeves tightly into his fists. "I don't like it here."  
"You're not supposed to. So is it your first day here letter A?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well come on then, might as well make it exciting."  
Before A had much time to respond or even react, his hand was grasped again and the pair of them were heading out the door and back into the hall.  
"Wh-.. what are we gonna do exactly?"  
"Raid the kitchen of all the good stuff. It'll be easy, don't worry."  
"I have a bad feeling about this.."  
"You'll probably say that a lot with me, A. But trust me!"  
"I thought you weren't supposed to trust anyone?"   
"Now come on, you're never supposed to follow all the rules! Like this one for instance!"  
"Ehh? It's a rule?!"  
"Woops too late we're already doing it!"  
"B!"  
"Remember what I said! Trust me~"  
"Now I really have a bad feeling about this!"


End file.
